A social network service (SNS) is a service which constructs a relational online network with friends, seniors and juniors, colleagues, etc., and provides information sharing therewith. The SNS has had high utilization as a communication, marketing, and information acquisition means in recent years, and as a result, the number of users using the SNS has rapidly increased.
In the SNS, profile information including status information and propensity information of a user is very important to form and maintain a relationship between users. The user uses pictures, messages, or the like representing a present state, emotions, etc. of the user through mobile devices to generate the profile information. Friends or acquaintances connected to the user through the SNS may recognize the present state or emotions of the user based on the profile information of the user, and may communicate with the user or share the relevant information with the user based thereon.
However, it is not easy for a user who is in situations of driving or the like to change the profile information by searching and editing pictures or messages which represent his/her own present state. Therefore, friends who do not know the present state of the user may feel inconvenient when the user does not respond to their telephones and messages.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.